The Legend of AllStars
by MadFearow
Summary: This is the story of Blaze the Charmander and his rescue team: All-Stars.


**The Legend of All-Stars**

**By MadFearow a.k.a. Mr. Snorlax1986**

Author's Notes: This story is based off the characters in my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team video game for the Game Boy Advance. However, I'm assuming that Blaze, the hero character, has always been a Pokemon and was never a human. Also, this story takes place in the same setting as the main games (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, etc.)

This is a revision of The Adventures of All-Stars.

**Chapter 1: Test of Power**

I'm Blaze the Charmander, the leader of the Pokemon Rescue Team All-Stars. And not to sound cliché, but this is our story. It is story of me, my friend Chikorita, and the almost 400 Pokemon that make up our rescue team.

I remember the day I decided to form my own rescue team. Chikorita and I were part of another team headed by a Lucario. I talked to Chikorita about my idea, and so we decided to talk to Lucario about it. After some thought, Lucario allowed us to split and form our own official rescue team – if I were to defeat him in battle. I agreed to the challenge.

The next day, Lucario and I met on a rocky field near the base of a mountain. Chikorita also met us there, but she was only allowed to watch us fight. I was tense and nervous as I faced Lucario. He was calm on the other hand – he was a great leader to us all because of his stoicism.

"I hope you're ready…." Lucario said to me.

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Give it your all." Lucario paused before shouting, "May the best the Pokemon win!"

He began to charge blue Aura energy in his paws. I started to run around him, trying to anticipate his Aura Sphere attack. When I was in back of him, planning to prepare an attack of my own, Lucario suddenly turned around and launched his Aura Sphere, which flew straight at me. As the orb of Aura flew toward me, I jumped to dodge it.

"BOOM!" The ground near me exploded as the Aura Sphere made contact with it.

Quickly, I retaliated with a Flamethrower attack, launching a stream of flames from mouth toward my foe. Lucario anticipated this and jumped into the air. After the flames dissipated I looked up into the sky and saw Lucario ready to kick. I nimbly got out of the way before his foot could hit me.

Lucario crashed into the ground, causing dust to fly upon impact. As the dust cleared I watched as he lay on the ground. He slowly got back up on his feet and turned toward me.

"This isn't over yet!" he cried out.

Lucario began to run toward me. I kept firing my Flamethrowers, but he swiftly dodged them as he closed the distance toward me.

"BANG!"

I was unable to get away as he tackled me, sending me flying. I landed some distance away from Lucario, face up. I put my arms on the ground, slowly lifting myself up, and as I did so I saw Lucario charging another Aura Sphere. I tried to stand up in order to dodge it, but he began to fire it at me. It was either do or die now. I began to launch a ball of flamethrower at Lucario, but at the same time, was hit by the Aura….

I flew through the air after the Aura Sphere hit me and exploded. I landed on the ground some distance away, this time face down. I was lying down for a few seconds before I slowly lifted myself up. I looked at Lucario. He was crouching, his body singed, apparently from my flames.

He slowly got up and looked at me. "Enough. You've shown me your worth." Lucario paused, before continuing, "Fine, I will allow you to form your own rescue team. You have my permission to make it official."

I looked at Lucario, and then looked at Chikoita, who was running at me, smiling. "Blaze, you did it!" Chikorita exclaimed.

I jumped in joy. "Yes! I did!"

Lucario smiled. "Congratulations! May good luck be bestowed on your team. Work together and you shall accomplish great things."

I nodded as I shook Lucario's paws. "Thank you Lucario. I will."

Lucario went back to his home to recuperate from our battle, and I did the same. Chikorita went back with me to my home as well. As I lay down on a rock bed in the Mt. Cleft residential area, Chikorita and I talked about our new rescue team.

"So, it's final. We'll call our new rescue team 'All-Stars'?" Chikorita asked me.

"Yeah, I'm not good with names, but this name will suffice I guess," I responded.

And from that day forward, Team All-Stars began its operations. I moved from the Mt. Cleft area to build a house near Pokemon Square. We went on missions to perform various services, such as rescuing, for the Pokemon of the land. And as we went on missions, we recruited more and more Pokemon into our ranks.


End file.
